Chapter 19
is the sixth part of the "Tracker Arc". Short Summary The wagon drops off Iremi, Enzu, and Edermask in Lydia. Due to it being late, the boats are no longer in service. They decide to get an inn, but all of them are reporting as full. They finally come across a dilapidated inn which has vacancy. After unloading and changing in their bedroom, they come downstairs for dinner. The two people previously seen with Marie in the forest are sitting at another table. Long Summary A full moon overlooks a cloudy night. The horse-drawn wagon stops in a town. The driver tells Iremi, Enzu, and Edermask about an inn that they can stay at. They thank him for his help. Edermask comments that the boats aren't running this late in the day. Iremi and Enzu are tired. Iremi rejoices at the prospect of sleeping comfortably while Enzu thinks about food. They make their way to the inn, but the owner tells them they have no vacancies. They try several other lodgings to no avail. Enzu's stomach grumbles from his hunger. Iremi complains about the lack of rooms and asks if they have to sleep outside again and ponders the last time she showered. Edermask tells them to try one more at a building on a hill before giving up. The inn is mostly dark and various sounds are emitting from it. Enzu looks disappointed and Iremi looks questionably at Edermask who sees the sign, "Its an Inn..." They walk inside and ask if anyone is there. They are greeted by an elderly woman knitting on a chair. Edermask asks her if she has availability to which she assuredly responds "What kind of room are you looking for?" Edermask requests a room for him and "the kids" and dinner "even though its quite late". Enzu comments about it being damp, while Iremi judges the interior. Right as Enzu is about to say that the inside is better than he had expected, a floor board cracks under the innkeeper who comments that "This happens all the time..." Enzu and Iremi are worried that the floor breaks all the time. The innkeeper hands Edermask their room key and tells them that she'll prepare dinner and they can come down when ready. Iremi rushes up the stairs yelling "Yay! I'm first" with Enzu close behind her telling her to be careful. Edermask thanks her. When Enzu reaches the room, he comments that the room doesn't look so bad, throws off the baggage he was carrying, and prepares to jump into bed, "I'm going to bed!" Mid-air he's stopped by Edermask who had grabbed his shirt. He wonders why Edermask stopped him and follows his gaze to the floor. The bed leg is patched (it had broken), a nail stuck out of the ground, the floorboards had been patched, and another had a hole. "Eek! What's up with this place?" Enzu, begin to undress with Edermask, comments "Is Iremi already in the shower? She's quite fast" He hears a crack. The bathroom door comes crashing down revealing a partially undressed Iremi. She screams loudly. They come back downstairs, the innkeeper asks if they liked the room. A white cat looks up next to her. "Oh, and the food is ready." Edermask responds "Oh... yes." and mumbles "except for a few things..." Enzu, crying, complains to Iremi for slapping him, who responds that she'll slap him again if he won't stop complaining. She talks to the innkeeper about fixing the door, "Oh? It fell again?" Enzu sits down "Wow, smells delicious", Iremi and the innkeeper bring food to the table "Eat up." Edermask comments that there are other customers. A blond-haired man and pink haired female are sitting at a table. The man responds to Edermask, "Yo, the food here is great." Quick Reference Gallery Characters *Edermask *Enzu *Iremi *Lydia Innkeeper *Edia *Duwei Site Navigation Category:Tracker Arc Chapters Category:Chapters